


Chapter 1: A New Partner

by fishmanfictions



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: #DEArtFest, #enemies to lovers, #soulmates au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishmanfictions/pseuds/fishmanfictions
Summary: “Gavin knew he was screwed the moment RK-900 walked into the door. Androids were never his style, nothing good ever came from him being around them. So when Captain Fowler introduced his new android partner, he knew no work would ever get done.”Gavin has to work with a new android as his partner, how will he take it?
Kudos: 3





	Chapter 1: A New Partner

Gavin knew he was screwed the moment RK-900 walked into the door. Androids were never his style, nothing good ever came from him being around them. So when Captain Fowler introduced his new android partner, he knew no work would ever get done. 

“Morning Reed, I’ve got your new partner, RK-900,” Captain Fowler said, with a hand on the android’s shoulder. 

Gavin laughed, “Yeah right, when fat pigs fly.”

Fowler remained as stone faced as ever, and said, “Yeah, guess they have, Gavin.”

Gavin took a second. Fowler was serious? There’s no way Gavin’s working with an android, let alone being partners with one. 

Resting a hand on his forehead, Gavin stood up. Facing this android- RK-900? They didn’t even give him a name for God’s sake. He looked unsettlingly human, nicely combed brown hair, a jacket, reading ‘RK-900’ on one sleeve, not even trying to hide the fact that he’s not human. 

“Nice to meet you, Gavin,” RK-900 said, reaching out a hand to shake. 

“Yeah, nope,” Gavin stared at his hand in disgust. 

RK-900 lowered his hand, but remained cordial, “I’m excited to work with you in the future.”

How the hell did anyone even agree to this? Gavin hasn’t been able to have a partner longer than two months, with the latest one lasting two weeks. Although, he took comfort in knowing he would have to put up with any android bullshit for long. 

“Fowler, could I speak with you?” An officer came over, breaking the tension-filled silence. 

As the two walked off, they left RK-900 alone with Gavin. This was going to kill him, unless RK-900 died first. 

“Yeah, whatever. Here’s what I’m working on,” Gavin showed him a file, about some convenience store petty robbery case. 

“Hmm. Would you mind if I work on this? I was designed to be...” RK-900 searched for a word. “Almost perfect. I was designed to be exceptional at everything law enforcement related.”

“Great,” He handed over the file, and moved to a new one on his desk. 

While there weren’t a ton of files on Gavin’s desk, a pile was growing. He worked fast, his excuse to not need a partner. But now he had one, and he could split the work, and get done earlier. Or get more cases, like always. Pros and cons of partners, he supposed. 

As RK-900 worked on case after case, Gavin started to slack off. He knew he probably shouldn’t, but he took longer breaks, and got distracted easily by coworkers. The opportunity to do other things just- became more tempting. 

“Get back to work!” Rung in the station every so often, from RK-900 and from coworkers around him. 

“You know, I’ve never worked with a partner before,” RK-900 shared. 

“Well please, don’t let me break that record,” Gavin sighed an exasperated sigh, this case was impossible, and he wouldn’t shut up. 

“Oh no, I didn’t mean it like that. I’ve literally never worked in this job before.”

“Even more reasons to drop you as a partner,” Gavin put an emphasis on ‘partner’. 

“Don’t worry, it’s quite clear you don’t like me,” RK-900 said, and got back to his work. 

“Hey, he never likes anyone,” Someone whispered to him as they passed by, receiving a death glare from Gavin. 

The only thing keeping Gavin from all-out war on RK-900 was the fact that he worked fast. Everything else about him was annoying as all hell: his ‘dignified’ tone of voice when he spoke to Gavin, his unnecessarily formal clothes, anything Gavin could notice, he hated. 

On top of all of that, he had no reason to trust RK-900. He had just shown up, today even, and went straight to business, which he was probably programmed to do, but you know, unnerving nonetheless. It’s like that thing Gavin had read about, where people are creeped out by things that look very human, but aren’t. 

“Hey, could I take this over to my desk? I think I could be doing better work over there,” RK-900 asked, pointing over Gavin’s shoulder to an empty desk. 

“Be my guest.”

He had a desk? Jesus, he might as well work alone! Please let him work alone, Gavin silently pleaded. He hated this guy already, and they’ve barely spoken. 

“Ay, Gavin!” Tina called from behind, as she walked to him. 

“‘Sup?” He kept his eyes on a file in front of him. 

“New guy giving you trouble?” She asked, in a patronizing voice. 

“If he says something to me one more time-“

“You’ve barely spoken, though?” Tina spoke his exact thoughts, then snatched up the file, “Ooh! Armed robbery, huh? Bet that android could find whoever did it in two minutes.”

“Shame, I have some suspects already,” Gavin snapped, and snatched the file back. 

“You know, there’s a party tonight, how much would it annoy you if-“

Gavin cut her off, “If you invite him I will kill you.”

“Great, I’ll go ask him!” Tina punched his shoulder before going off to chat with RK-900. 

Gavin lightly banged his head on his desk, and sighed. A party sounded nice, but having him come over was just- it is not going to be a fun party to say the least. 

Thankfully, he didn’t have to deal with RK-900 for the rest of the day. Tina didn’t ever tell him what happened when she asked RK-900 to come to the party, but it was probably a yes. 

After Gavin got out of work, he went home. As he started to make dinner, he pulled out his phone. 

He texted Tina, “Did you seriously ask RK-900 to the party?”

After a few minutes, she responded. 

“Yeah. He’s coming, pretty nice guy IMO”

Gavin groaned. Not Tina! If Tina became friends with RK-900, Gavin would have to ‘tone down the attitude’, as she liked to put it. Tina usually put on a tough face during work, but after hours she was a total softie and a pretty nice person. Guess it’s that work personality people talk about. Gavin doesn’t have that, he’s been told he’s a douchebag day in and day out. Of course, the only person who has told him that is Tina, but everyone knows that if someone told him those words they wouldn’t live to see another day. 

Either way, Gavin decided to go over and check out the party. It couldn’t be that bad, and even if it was, he could ignore everyone and stick around Tina and her fiancée, Valerie. Gavin did that anyways, it stopped him from starting fights constantly. 

The party, in short, was okay. RK-900 did greet Tina on his way in, but was pretty much an introvert for the majority of the party. Since it was pretty much all coworkers, they’d say hi to RK-900, and he would say hi back. Every now and then Gavin would look over and see him in the corner, or drinking, or talking with someone. Welp, at least he wasn’t annoying Gavin to hell like during work. 

Valerie had a lot happen at her work today, since she’s a lawyer. Most of the time she has consults on legal situations, so crazy people are, unfortunately, expected. Someone came in asking about a car crash, and pretty much admitted she was driving while drunk, and it was on record. That got a good laugh out of the guests. 

A lot of the talking was about soulmates. Many people had been able to find theirs and get to know them, but a few, Gavin included, were alone. The way it works is that your feelings about your soulmate is written on your forearm, and when you meet them, it appears. Most of the time, Gavin stays out of the conversation, it’s just a painful reminder to him that he’s seemingly always alone. One plus is that RK-900 wouldn’t know his own soulmate unless someone told him. Some petty pleasure came from that fact. 

Androids don’t get their feelings out on their arm because they’re not human, but it is still possible to know. Sometimes they get lucky and are with a human, but a lot of the time they’re with another android. 

But to be honest, the party was boring and dull. Unfortunately, everyone was in law enforcement, so no actual ‘fun’ things happened. Gavin went home at around 2 am, so you know it was an ‘adult’ party. 

Honestly, it was nice to get out, but Gavin was very drained, socially and physically. He couldn’t deal with the party very well after having to put up with that shithead of an android, all high and mighty during work, but basically a wallflower during that party. Does deviancy in androids affect their personality? Good question, but for another day. Gavin headed over to his bedroom, leaving those questions in the living room and crashed on his bed. 

Every night, Gavin checks for his soulmate mark. He knew it was wishful thinking, he was around the same people, all day, every day, but he still did it. 

To his surprise, there was something written on there. 

“Holy shit!” He shouted, sitting up faster than a rocket. 

Turning the light on, he read the word. ‘Hatred’? That was the word? Wow, wanna make it a bit more vague, please? Gavin hated pretty much everyone, now he had to pay attention to them? He stood up and started pacing around, thinking. Well, at least he could narrow it down to who he met today, which was no one. Well, except for- the android? Holy- Gavin froze. 

Nope. Not fucking happening. You’re NOT telling him that his soulmate is a goddamn android. And his partner, of all people! Some high and mighty bitch was supposed to be his ‘true love’. Bullshit. Gavin punched a pillow, then screamed into it. 

“Hey!” Rapping on the door shook Gavin out of his mini-breakdown. 

He walked over to his door, “The hell do you want?” He asked. 

“Shut up, it's 4 in the morning, man,” Gavin’s neighbor, Richie,said. 

“Sorry. Good night.”

“Night.”

Gavin walked back to his room. If he didn’t sleep soon, he wouldn’t get any sleep, period. So, after about 30 minutes of procrastination on his phone, he finally got to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is only chapter one, and they should be released every few days. Although they’ll be short, there’s gonna be a lot of chapters as the weeks go by, so stay tuned! Also, Sorry about the rushed ending, I’m still learning!
> 
> I’d love to hear your thoughts, what I can do to improve, what I’m doing well, anything! I’m here to share my hobby with you all, so I’d love nothing more for y’all to enjoy it


End file.
